Luxali X Takeru
Character Luxali Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Takeru Takaishi © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Luxali:*walking*.... Takeru: *rushing a bit* Oh, man! I'm SO late! Luxali:*pulls out a map*...Now, where could've he gone? Takeru: *in his rush, accidentally runs into her* OOFFF! I-I'm so sorry! Luxali:*hits the ground*of!*her cloak falls off, revealing her wings* Takeru: *blinks in surprise* Wings? Luxali:Errm...*puts it back on*wings? what wings? Takeru: *smiles* I honestly don't care if you're a laguz or not, I'm just sorry I ran into you! Luxali:Good...Just don't tell anyone I'm here.I'm here...on some private business. Takeru: *nods in understanding* Understood, miss...uh, I'm sorry, what did you say your name was? Luxali:...Luxali Takeru: *smiles, nods* I'm Takeru; pleased to meet you, Miss Luxali. Luxali:It is an equal pleasure to meet you. Takeru: So, where are you from, if you don't mind my asking? Luxali:Crystalis. A kingdom far away from here. Takeru: Crystalis? I've only heard of it once before.... Luxali:As I told you, it is far away. Takeru: You've come such a long distance; what brings you so far from home? Luxali:...I am finding my son. Takeru: *blinks and frowns* Your son was taken from you? That's awful.... Luxali:Not as awful as my punishment on the group that did it when I find them... Takeru: Do you have any idea what they're like or who heads them? Luxali:...No, I do not. Takeru: That makes them that much harder to find....do you have any idea where they are? Luxali:Just a general direction. Takeru: *frowns a bit* It sounds like you're going on pure instinct....then again, I heard laguz have good instincts, so that may not be a bad thing... Luxali:But the Beorc are crafty... Takeru: If you anticipate it, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Luxali:All the same, I should be careful.... Takeru: Hm...would you prefer it if a beorc like myself were to accompany you? I DO know many of the tactics and tricks used in battle. Luxali:...Fine. I will allow you to accompany me. Takeru: *nods and smiles* I promise you won't regret it, Miss Luxali. Now, let's be off then. Luxali:I agree.*starts walking* Takeru: *follows after her* *bows his head in prayer* Goddess, protect us. 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Luxali:*looking over a map*...I've searched many areas except for this one... Takeru: I can see why; this area is famous for bandits and marauders. Most people steer clear of it. Luxali:...I can almost feel that he's there. Takeru: There is a lot of ground to cover; we'd better get moving! Luxali:No distance is long by wing.*starts to stretch out her wings* Takeru: *nods* I will go by land, then. One can never be too careful. Luxali:Just be forewarned I will not slow down for you. I need to make time. Takeru: I'll try to keep up, then. Luxali:*hovers above the ground*Farewell. I will come back when I have found him. Takeru: I'll send a flare up if I find him before you do. Luxali:*nods*I will come as fast as lightning if you do. Takeru: *nods* Very well; good luck! *runs into the forest to begin his search* Luxali:*flies up, before going very fast, searching the woods hastily* Takeru: *running through the forest, glancing around to make sure he doesn't miss any details* Luxali:...*sees a yellow flash*...?! Takeru: *notices Luxali in the skies above targetting something and heads in her direction* Luxali:*see's it again and hears laughing*...Is it you, my son...?*flies slowly toward him* Takeru: *hears laughing as well, but remains wary as he draws closer, drawing his sword* Luxali:...It is you...Thank goodness...*hugs him* Takeru: *stops and smiles, but then sees the glint of an arrow* Miss Luxali, watch out! *jumps in the way of the arrow, deflecting it with his sword* Luxali:*instantly comes alert, pulling out her killing edges* Takeru: I think those men found him too....*prepares to fight* Luxali:*looks around, in a battle rage* Takeru: *a man jumps out at him, but he slashes him down with Excalibur* Luxali:*Finaly finds them and launches into them with out a second thought* Takeru: *guards her son as she tears up the enemy* Luxali:*heaving, but all of them are dead except one, and he is a moth laguz*...*rushes him* Takeru: *watching* Another laguz? Luxali:*they are evenly matched as the soar up into the air* Takeru: *bites his lip* That's out of range for Excalibur's energy blade.... Luxali:*She's finally getting the upper hand* Takeru: *clasps his hands in prayer* Goddess, keep her safe and grant us victory... Luxali:*They lock blades* Takeru: *calls out to her* You can do it! Luxali:*they struggle to overpower each other*Rrrgh!*finally throws him down and she dives on him* Takeru: *would assist, but Luxali is directly in front of him, making it impossible to hit the enemy without injuring her* Luxali:*they hit the ground as they struggle* Takeru: *takes careful aim* Luxali:*gets thrown off, hitting a tree and blacking out* Takeru: Ha! *lashes out with a blade of light from his sword, hitting the moth laguz and killing him instantly* Luxali! Luxali:*wounded in several places**waking back up*T-Takeru... Takeru: *winces* *in a concerned tone* Aw, man, you're pretty badly injured! Can you stand up? Luxali:*stands up shakily*I-I should be fine... Takeru; At least use this; *gives her a vulnerary* for your son's sake. Luxali:Ye-yes...*drinks it* Takeru: Now, let's get you and your son out of here before they get reinforcements. Luxali:I agree.*winces as she tries to fly, but she slowly lands on the ground*..I'm t-too hurt to fly... Takeru; Then I'll lead us out the forest..... Luxali:*only grunts* Takeru: Follow me.... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Luxali:*back on the road, holding Neeva close to her*... Takeru: *watches them from a short distance behind, smiling* I'm glad I was able to help.... Luxali:*holds him out*..Neeva, you must travel with me back to our kingdom.However, the people who got you in the first place are bound to be close behind. I need to take care of them so we will be able to escape*turns to Takeru*I'm afraid I need your help again, Takeru. Takeru: *nods in understanding* Right, I understand. I'll do my best to assist. Luxali:I'm gratful Takeru: It's not a problem; I can't allow such evil to go unpunished. Consider me your stalwart ally. *smiles* Luxali:I consider it with relief. You are very powerful. Takeru: *blushes bashfully* Thank you...you're powerful yourself, Luxali. I'm sure we'll be able to easily handle the enemy together. Luxali:They will not last long. Takeru: *nods* Let's get ready, then. Luxali:*turns to Neeva*Stay with me, my child, but keep yourself hidden.. Takeru: *draws his sword* Let's go. Luxali:*Draws her swords as well*I agree. We've spent too much time here. Takeru: You know the route better than I do; I'll let you lead the way. Luxali:Let's go, then.*starts hovering away* Takeru: *follows her on the ground* 'End of Support A ' Luxali, A Mother's Rage and Takeru, Faithful Ally Together, the two brought an end to the faction of individuals responsible for kidnapping Neeva. Takeru took care of both mother and son until they were ready to go home. Luxali, ever grateful for the young man's assistance in these matters, promised to come for a visit every now and again so long as he did the same. The two grew a close bond of friendship that not many could have foreseen.